Telling the News (Kataang One-Shot)
by ReadingAddiction99
Summary: Katara is nervous about telling everyone, especially Aang, that she's pregnant.


A/N: Okay so this is a one shot I started awhile back and finished recently and I decided to go ahead and put it on here though at some parts it may be a little rough but I hope you enjoy this one shot about my OTP :)

It was plain for anyone to see. Katara was nervous. Today was the day she was going to tell Aang and everyone else that she was pregnant. She had no idea how anyone would react to the news, since she was only 20 and Aang 18, both a bit young to be parents, though they had been married for six months now. She had been stressing out about the whole situation since she had found out a month prior. Aang had been away the past two weeks and was due back today, as well as her father Hakota who decided to come up for a short visit while everything was taken care of in the South for the moment. She had also invited Sokka and Toph over for dinner, as well as Zuko and Suki for a short stay, so she could share the news with them too. She had decided she was going to tell Aang as soon as he got home, and then would tell the others after dinner. She was pulled from her nervous thoughts when she heard Appa landing just outside the house. Katara took a deep breath before running outside to meet him. After all, she had still missed him and was glad he was finally home. Aang airbent himself off of Appa and met her halfway in a bear hug.

"I missed you so much," he said into her hair kissing the top of her head (he was still excited about how much taller he was than her now). Katara smiled up at him,

"I missed you too." Aang smiled back before taking her hand and leading her inside, letting Appa rest. He sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap. They sat in silence which Aang found odd since Katara would usually be asking him a million questions about how his trip was and how the meeting went and if they had come to any major decisions.

"Are you okay?" he asked his wife.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Did you guys make any decisions about the council?" she asked.

"Yes we're having a vote for who will be a representative from each nation next month," he replied.

"That's great!" she said before going silent once more.

"You're being quiet again. What's wrong?" he asked. Katara sighed before starting her confession.

"Aang I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure how you're going to react," she started.

"Katara, you can tell me anything, I'll have an open mind about anything you want to tell me," he said rubbing her back reassuringly.

"I know," she said with a small smile. She took another deep breath before continuing. "Okay, I know we've only been married six months now and that we're still pretty young but you should know that… I'm…. pregnant."

Aang's eyes went wider than even Momo's and his mouth fell open. He sat in shock for a moment before speaking again.

"You... You're… we're… we're pregnant? We're going to have a baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're going to have a baby," she said with a nervous smile on her face. Suddenly he jumped of the couch and grabbed Katara into his arms, lifting her into the air, a big, beautiful smile gracing his face.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed. "We're having a baby!"

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, feeling like the happiest man in the world. Katara laughed into the kiss wondering what she had been worried about all this time. Aang pulled back and put his hands on his wife's stomach.

"How far along?" he asked her.

"I found out last month," she said sheepishly.

"Last month? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows and wondering why she had kept this from him.

"I was afraid you were going to freak out or something since we haven't been married long and we're both so young and probably not ready to be parents" she said shrugging and looking down a little ashamed.

"Sweetie," he started. "I'm so incredibly happy we're having this baby, and yes we may be a bit young for this and I may be a little worried about becoming a father right now, especially since we're still establishing Republic City, but I know we can do this, together. We'll have everyone else's support as well I'm sure, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about, other than me hovering over your every move for the next eight months," he said, smiling at the end. She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, hugging him tightly. "You always know what to say."

Hakota, Sokka, and Toph arrived at the island a few hours later, Zuko and Suki not far behind. Katara had busied herself with making dinner but did greet her old friends quickly before going back to cooking. Aang could sense she was nervous and when they all sat down for dinner he kept a hand on her leg for comfort. After dinner, everyone went back to sit in the living room, but Katara and Aang remained standing.

"Hey guys," Aang said getting their attention. "We have an announcement to make," he continued, wrapping his arm around Katara's waist.

"We're… well technically I am… pregnant," Katara said. Suddenly everyone jumped up to congratulate them. Suki was the first to hug her.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "You're having a baby! I'm so excited for you and to get little baby clothes for him or her and shoes and aww!" she rambled on making Katara giggle. Sokka was the next to hug her, rocking them back and forth.

"Congrats baby sis! I'm excited for you and for me to have a little niece or nephew to teach all of my ways!" she could feel him smirking at the end and laughed at the end.

"Oh no, remind me to supervise this so we don't end up with a mini you every time you come over,"

"Hey!" he exclaimed but laughed at the end before squeezing her one last time and pulling away. Toph was next.

"Congrats sugar queen! You and twinkle toes are gonna have a little person running around. Good luck with that." Toph said laughing before giving her a short hug.

"Thanks Toph," Katara said laughing as well. Zuko then gave her an awkward hug like always before giving her a simple "Congratulations." '_Still the awkward one,'_ she thought. Then, Hakota came to congratulate her.

"My little girl is having a little one of her own," he said with a sad smile, remembering again how much of her life he really did miss because of the war. Katara started to tear up as she hugged her father tightly.

"I love you dad," she said.

"I love you too," he replied. "And I know your mother is happy for you and Aang wherever she is right now." At that Katara really did start crying and he hugged her tighter, rocking them similar to the way Sokka had.

Once she calmed down a little she pulled away and smiled at her father. She then turned to Aang and he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. Katara felt almost stupid for being worried what everyone would think about her being pregnant. '_I'll blame the hormones,' _she thought with a smile, feeling contempt with all her old friends and her father around her. She was also relieved that she knew she had all of their support should she need it anytime during her pregnancy, though she knew Aang wouldn't let her out of his sight for awhile if ever for the next eight months, and if she needed anything he'd do it. She looked up at her husband who was laughing at something Sokka had said, and by the look on Sokka's face it wasn't supposed to be funny. She smiled and laid her head on his chest, any other worries she could've had gone.


End file.
